


Perfectly imperfect

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Mother’s Day AU, jac and Kian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: A Mother’s Day one shot. Characters taken from my other Holby story The One That Got Away.
Relationships: Kian Madani/Jac Naylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day all! I wrote this in like half an hour and it’s pure fluff, because we all need it in our lives right now. Sorry in advance for any mistake.  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Dedicated to Charlotte who is my partner in crime in all things Jac and Kian!

Kian Madani had made Jac Naylor a promise the moment he’d managed to get her to go out with him, he’d made her another promise when she had agreed, for some reason to marry him and he kept making promises the moment each of their children had been born. He’d made her a mother and she’d made him a father and it was Kian’s favorite role by far. He loved his job, but he loved his family even more so.  
He’d managed to get the boys and Emma quietly, or as quietly as they could. They agreed to make Jac’s day special, even more so because both her and Kian did not have work that day.  
They had expected to surprise Jac with breakfast in bed like most Mother’s Day, yet she was up before they were able to do something about the mess they had made in the kitchen.   
“Ah… we were just…” JJ tried to save up their attempt at breakfast in bed, thankfully Kian was an excellent cook and they had no trouble making them but leaving both JJ and Kayden to make them was a whole nother story.  
“Mommy. you can’t be in here, it’s a surprise!” Emma said.  
“Well, so much for that then.” Kayden huffed, Jac smiled at her children, because, they were so much like her husband it hurt. Always so thoughtful and sweet and just pure, like most children should be and she loved them for it.  
“Tell you what guys, how about we go and take Mommy somewhere of her choice, hmm… what do you say Jac?”  
She considered her options for a moment, the look on her children’s faces, still ashamed of the mess behind them and the failed attempt to let her sleep in. Not that was ever a thing in the Madani home.  
“First of all, thank you for this all of you.” Jac said. “And secondly, yes how about we go out, I’m sure there’s more surprises where that one came from and it doesn’t make it less special.” Jac explained, making her children smile. “Come on then, let’s get ready.”  
About 45 minutes later they were on their way to their favorite neighborhood diner. People there knew the family well there and Jac and Kian were some sort of local heroes. It was a family friendly place and Jac’s favorite.  
“Ah, I was wondering just when you were coming to visit me. I’ve missed all your lovely faces around here.” Lorna, the owner said as the bell chimed and Kian led the kids, Emma in his arms and Jac beside him. “Your usual table then?”  
Once they were sitting down. Jac could see that Kian was a little distracted. “What’s wrong?”  
He gave a sigh, took her hand in his and waved his head. “Nothing.. I’m sorry that you weren’t able to sleep in.”  
“That’s what’s bothering you? When have I ever slept in Madani? Today is my special day, isn’t it? So if I request you not be bothered by something so silly, would you stop? As much as I believe this to be more of a marketing trick than anything else, it does put a smile on their faces, and I refuse you not to join in.” Kian squeezed her hand. “And..I know, that’s not what’s bothering you, there’s something else, which you can keep for yourself for now, but I’ll find out.” She didn’t let him answer and Kian gave in a sigh as the kids gave their orders to their waiter. Such big kids, even at 12, 9 and almost 6 it made Kian’s heart hurt a little that his babies were growing up so fast.  
Once they had left the diner, they headed home through the park, the kids ahead of Jac and Kian and they decided to make it a stop since the day was lovely and it was better than being cooked up in their apartment.  
Kian, who was always the romantic one, and kind of predicted the outing had brought with him a blanket so they laid there, their backs to a tree trunk while they watched the children play from afar. “Come here…” He pulled her closer to him, Jac’s head to his shoulder. “Happy Mother’s Day Jac.”  
“Thank you, I know it wasn’t what you had planned and I know that’s what’s bothering you because it didn’t turn out as you expected it to, but it doesn’t make it less special Kian, I hope you know that.”  
“No, I do…” He smiled. “Who would have thought that me inviting you out on a date four times during our residency would turn out into us, here with 3 kids huh?”  
“Well, it did take you a long time to convince me you were more than just a lost fool I used to torture.”   
“Oh, well I believe you used to call me your lapdog?”  
“Yes, in my defense, you worshiped the ground I walked on.” Jac mused and it made Kian give a belly laugh, something that secretly Jac loved.  
“How things change huh?”  
“Not so much.” Kian admitted. “I admired you then and I do more now, for all you do, at work, at home, how much you love our children and your job and the people around you, even though it’s hard for you to show it.” Jac glanced at him. There was nothing but honesty in his eyes, she leaned to kiss him.  
Soon enough they were called by the children to play, Kian being the big kid he was, joined in the fun almost right away, while Jac took a little longer because she wanted to take a moment to enjoy watching them.  
She did that sometimes, just watch her children, her husband and how much love there was between them, heavens knew she loved her children, even though the decision had not come easy to her, it was the best one she’d made. Her children were more of Kian she got to have, of herself she got to see in such a different light she had not had an easy upbringing or a present mother, or something as what Kian had had but they both had combined that to give their children their best, even with what their job entailed sometimes.

They made it home a few hours later, it was time for gifts. “And this is from Daddy to Mommy, with a little help from those 3 over there.” Kian said, the children had made their usual Mother Day’s gifts at school and she cherished that more so than she dared to admit but a little pampering never hurt anyone. Jac opened the small box to reveal the silver necklace inside.  
“See Mommy, it has our names in there.” Emma explained as Jac examined it closely. it wasn’t flashy, it was simple and beautiful. something she expected Kian to pick because he knew that more than giving her everything in the world, even though he would if he could, he was more about meaningful gestures than anything else. The necklace had the initials of each of their children. JJ, Kayden and Emma.  
It was so Kian and it was perfect. “Do you like it Mommy?”  
“It’s beautiful, thank you.”  
“Try it on Mommy!” Kian smiled at the excitement from the children and offered to help her. He did it so tenderly.  
“There, perfect.”

By the time night came, it had dawned more on Jac than she intended or wanted it to but she was tired, she was already in bed when Kian slipped in beside her, she was absentmindedly playing with the small trinkets on the necklace. “You okay?”  
“Fine, just tired and the prospect of an early shift tomorrow is something I’d never thought I’d dread.”  
Kian smiled, moving closer to her from under the covers. “Well, it is your fourth pregnancy Jac, and even more so you can take it slow, you know?”  
“When have I ever?” She said with a huff. “But maybe I am getting old.”  
“You? What? Come on…”  
“You better watch your next sentence Madani, be very careful..” He just smirked with those dimples of his and kissed her.  
“All I can say is that you are as beautiful as ever.” He said into her lips.  
“Of course…” She rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you stop sweet talking me and just get on with it then?”  
“Miss Naylor…”Are you trying to seduce me?” He said mockingly, as he pushed her to her back and laid beside her, a hand to her growing belly, it was still early but it was there, their yet to be born fourth child, an unplanned surprise that was less than ideal at the moment work wise, but with them, things had never gone as planned and somehow Jac would never expect it to be any different.


End file.
